Lust, Awe, Respect and Love
by Zgirl001
Summary: The four times that made him fall hard and gave him the hope of redemption. Olicity R&R
1. Lust

**She sleeps and he burns - Lust**

He sits aside and tries too hard to follow the keys that she presses, he tries even harder to follow her running commentary on what exactly she is doing and how it is just a child's play to open the mainframe of the city's traffic database, she goes on about the hacking codes, weak firewalls and dumb IT guys who had coded the program.

She groans and he could see the tiny lines on her forehead, the ripples it formed in her skin were something that he wished to reach out and clear. Her nose quirks up and his digit itches, to trace those definition of cuteness with a due awe. She narrows her eyes towards the monitor, her glasses shines under the hanging lights, her lips edges in to a definite curve and he smiles, _almost_ in pure joy to see her all perky with her success. A low rumble of laugh forms in his chest and he muffles it as a weak cough.

She realises a little too late that she had yipped and whooped rather loudly and so her cheeks flushes, camouflaged in to something of a delicious pink and he wants to trail his vision down, to follow the line of colour that dipped in her collar bone and more.

He averts his gaze, the fear of something new descends on him. So, he keeps his distance and allows a minuscule smile as a trophy for her victory. She blushes even more and the thud under his chest races, churns, cheers and drums. The thirst that comes along is unquenchable and he knew he is as good as being lost, only _this_ time it seems heaven.

She yawns, complains on her long day and moves towards the table for a promised fifteen minutes nap.

"Felicity, I will drive you home" He says, clearly not approving the way she climbs on the hard makeshift table.

"No, I need to take my power nap like right now, or I would just get cranky and probably will ruin our prospect of saving the city from the deathly grips of evil forces who-" She yawns again and mumbles something that goes over his head. Her painted lips gives a pout when her elbow scraps the edges and oh my god, he wanted nothing more than to taste those red, to bite the lines in her seams and mark her as his own.

He sighs _hard,_ curses the effect she had on him and moves to the nearby chair.

She dozes off instantly, rolling to her side and the hem of her already short skirt rides up. His breath hitches, he looks above, towards the roof and beyond, pleads to all the existing Gods for a shed of mercy and he could almost hear the cruel laugh of the fate for testing his very limited endurance.

Her snores were soft, muffling and soothing while he burns silently in an ineffable inferno that ignited somewhere deep within him as a seed of lust.

~.~.~.~

Word count 505


	2. Awe

**Tattoos and Scars – Awe**

Her tongue dries up almost instantly when the leather of his suit slides down his curved shoulder, his hard arms and the pit of her navel flips, an audible somersault of her insides and she isn't that surprised by her reaction. The tip of her fingers graces ever so lightly across the inked skin that had gone through so much, the smoothness once he had seems long gone and the walls of her heart clenches in to something that resembles the deepest twinge.

"Felicity" He moans, not from anything of remote pleasure, but from the pain of a nasty bullet wound that had punctured the muscles of his arm and she bites her lips, to stop them from quivering more.

Her fingers almost has the routine by heart, the medication, sterilised tweezers, the antiseptic and the final crisscross stitch that seals up the crimson flow.

He sighs and she lingers, her heart flooded with unvoiced emotions that almost brings the saline drops to brim in her eyes. She breathes in and the tiny drop rolls down the swell of her visage, on to his uncovered back and he looks up.

"Don't" He says and she shakes her head, a denial up front.

"It's not from pity" She promises, her voice shivers and he shudders with a start, his eyes still on her glassed ones.

"Pride, awe and respect" She says, and he knows he doesn't deserve the look of worship perched in her eyes.

She leans down, to hug, careful not to touch anywhere near the wound, her face buried in the hollow of his back neck. The tears smudges across his blades and he wants to whisper the words of console, but the strange lump in his throat smothers him, stopping him from doing so.

So he stays there until she runs out of tears.

Her finger traces the worst of old scars, the one that runs deep across his chest, above his beating heart and he almost loses himself in her arms, in her warmth. He leans back in to more of her, to dissolve in to her curves of goodness, to drown in to her pure soul.

"You must have seen something worth good in those five years of hell" She mumbles and he took it as his sole duty, to make her smile, to relieve her of his unfortunate burdens.

"I once saw the birth of a baby deer" He says, his voice too soft, almost like a brush of the softest leaf and he could feel her smile in the curve of his ear.

He did enough justice, by not telling her on how it was later chased and hunted down to satiate his hunger that night.

~.~.~

A/n = word count 456


End file.
